Recovery
by Lyria199
Summary: AU Story. Angel(who is not a vampire), Cordelia and Wesley run ‘Angel Investigations.’ A LA based company, which specialises in demonic activity. When Rupert Giles’s nieces, Buffy and Dawn Summers are kidnapped he turns to Angel for help.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I am really new at writing fan fiction so I apologise if this piece isn't too good. All feedback is greatly apperciated. Thanks, Layla.

**_Recovery._**

**__**

**Chapter One.**

"Giles, this is Cordelia Chase and our boss Angel. Angel, Cordelia, this is Rupert Giles." introduced Wesley, showing Giles through into Angel investigations.

"Mr Giles" greeted Angel from behind his desk. He extended hand to Giles who shook it firmly.

"Just Giles is fine" he said, watching as Cordelia pulled out a chair for him,"Oh, um, thank you" he attempted at smile at the young woman as he sat down.

"Your welcome" Cordelia smiled back.

"Wesley, filled me in on your case. I understand you two are old friends" said Angel, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Yes, we were roommates for a while".

"Until Giles here left England to move to LA" smiled Wesley.

"I see you weren't far behind me" added Giles.

Wesley nodded, "I moved to LA about a two years after you"

"To work here?" asked Giles and Wes nodded again.

"I understand from what Wesley has told me that you moved to LA to look after your nieces"

"Yes, their mother sadly died and well their father had left not long after Dawn was born so I moved over to care for both Dawn and her elder sister, Buffy" explained Giles, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"And they have been kidnapped?" asked Angel.

"About six months ago now. Buffy had gone to collect Dawn's from a friends and they just never came home. The police have been to next to useless and I have hired private investigator after private investigator but they all came to the same conclusion"

"Which was?"

"After Buffy picked up Dawn they were involved in a car accident. The car was found on twenty Third Street but they weren't in it. A witness at the scene said they saw a group of people dragging the girls from the car. Unfortunately before anyone could question the witness probably they were mysteriously died." Giles removed his glasses, cleaning them quickly before putting them back in place, "The police launched a full scale investigation but after three months told me their was little chance of finding them alive and that's when I hired the PI's."

"And what did they find out?"

"That the people who took them were to dangerous to cross and they didn't want the job. I was losing hope until the last PI told me that the real reason no one would touch the case was that the kidnappers appeared not to be human" explained Giles. He studied Angel's face half expecting him to laugh and tell him it was impossible but he expression remained as serious as ever.

"And that's why you came to us? Because you believe the kidnappers are not human?" asked Angel.

"Yes. I didn't even know this agency even existed but once I found out that the girls had been taken by something else, I panicked, I knew the police weren't going to believe me and anyone else I told would just think I was crazy. Then I remembered Wesley" replied Giles, turning to glance in Wes's direction for a second, "Back in England he was always reading and researching books on demons and other dimensions"

"And you always told me I was insane" Wesley smiled at the many memories he had of Giles rolling his eyes at him and telling him he needed to get out more.

"Well I was wrong" said Giles seriously.

"Once Giles tracked me down, I told him about the kind of things we specialise in and that we might be able to help" said Wesley, looking across at Angel.

"And we will"

"Thank you," breathed Giles, fighting back the tears that were brimming at his eyes, "Here's everything on the case so far, police reports, PI investigations and the most recent pictures I have of the girls" Giles handed the file over to Angel who began to skim through it.

"How old are they?" he asked, looking up briefly.

"Buffy's 21 and Dawn's is 16, she'll be 17 next week"

"We'll get right on this and I promise if there out there we will find them" said Angel, standing up and Giles thanked him once again before Wesley walked him out.

"Poor guy, he looks so broken" said Cordelia, after Giles left.

"Hmm, six months is along time"

"Do you think they're even still alive?"

"I do" replied Angel, handing Cordelia part of the case file, "This was the last PI Giles hired. I want you to get a hold of him and find out what kind of not humans we are dealing with here."

"Okay" smiled Cordelia and left Angel's office, heading towards the computer and nearly knocking Wesley down who was on his way back in, "Sorry" she hollered, closing the door behind her.

"What do you think?" asked Wesley, sitting down opposite Angel.

"I think we'd better hurry" replied Angel, for some reason he had a feeling that they didn't have much time left. Wesley nodded in agreement.

---

Next part will be posted very shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_

Thanks to everyone who sent me feedback. I hope you like this next part, Layla :)

**Chapter Two.**

A week later and the investigation was progressing well. Cordelia had found out from the PI that they were dealing with Nestla demons, a brutal species that were usually hired by humans for things like kidnapping. Angel after beating up one of his snitches a few times had then discovered a possible location where the girls may have been being held.  
  
Angel parked his car in the side alley close to the abandoned house. He didn't want to arouse suspicion but wanted to be able to get back to the car quickly, if needed. Approaching the building slowly, Angel carefully pushed opened the door, surprised to find it wasn't even locked.  
  
"That was a little to easy" Angel only managed to scan his surroundings briefly before he found himself brought to his knees, covering his ears as he desperately tried to block out the beyond high pitched howl that was violently assaulting his ears.  
  
Two Nestla demons appeared in view, still screeching and they pounced, knocking Angel onto his back. Angel fought back despite the fact he thought his eardrums were bursting. He swung his fist into first Nestla's face, propelling him backwards and reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a knife threw it into the other demon's chest with a direct hit to the heart, killing it instantly.  
  
"One down" Angel lunged at the last Nestla, struggling with it for a while and trading blows before gaining the upper hand and snapping its neck. It's body went limp as it slumped to the floor.  
  
Racing upstairs to where the Nestla's had come from and kicking opened the only door which was locked, he found Dawn who he instantly recognised from her photo sat in the corner of room, staring up at him as he crashed through he door with her mouth wide open in shock, "Dawn"  
  
Angel was confused when he suddenly found himself on his ass after being kicked hard in the stomach. He gathered his breath, standing back up, expecting his attacker to be another Nestla. He had to do a double take when he saw who it actually was.  
  
"Buffy?" said Angel, carefully.  
  
Unlike Dawn she was almost unrecognisable from her photo. Her body was covered in various injuries and she was filthy. She was stood in-between him and Dawn, blocking his route to her sister as she snarled ferociously at him, poised in a pre-attack position. "It's okay. I'm here to help" Angel backed away slightly, hoping it would show them that he wasn't a threat.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Dawn, she stood up but remained firmly behind Buffy, who was watching his every movement.  
  
"My name is Angel. I work for your uncle Giles"  
  
Dawn eyes lit up at the sound of Giles name but Buffy showed no reaction at all. "You're here to rescue us?" asked Dawn, relief and hope filling her voice.  
  
Angel nodded, "My car is downstairs we should go before anymore Nestla's get back" He took a step closer to them and he was met with a growl from Buffy who pushed Dawn further behind her, "Buffy, I won't hurt you, either of you. I promise"  
  
Buffy didn't respond to Angel but when Dawn spoke she responded by turning to look at her, "Buffy, it's alright. He's here to save us, so we need to go with him, okay?" explained Dawn and placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder, she rubbed her arm gently and pointed towards the door. Buffy glared once more at Angel then gripped a hold of Dawn's hand and followed him out still keeping Dawn behind her at all times.  
  
They quickly reached Angel's car and he opened the door to the backseats. Buffy looked unsurely at Dawn who promised it was safe and ushered Buffy inside, climbing in beside her.  
  
Angel started the car and drove away fast hoping no more Nestla demons would follow, once he was sure they weren't being tracked, he stopped the car so he could check probably on Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Angel winced slightly as turned to face them and he placed a hand to his aching stomach. Buffy sure had a strong kick.  
  
"Oh god, are you badly injured? She didn't mean to hurt you" said Dawn concerned when she noticed him wince.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry it wasn't her fault. She was just protecting you" replied Angel, smiling to prove it and Dawn gave him a small smile back but it soon faded when Buffy suddenly started to cry.  
  
"Hey...shhh" whispered Dawn, tugging Buffy into her arms and Angel watched as Buffy rested her head on Dawn lap and curled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Angel, worried.  
  
"I'm not sure, she just does this sometimes. She might be confused about where we are" answered Dawn, continuing to whisper comforting words to Buffy, who's sobs had subsided but she was still whimpering and flinching, her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"I'm going take you both to a hospital then call your uncle, ok?"  
  
"No, no hospitals. It's too public, what if those things track us there? It isn't safe. Take us somewhere safe, Please" begged Dawn, her voice trembling.  
  
"Dawn, your safe now. I promise they can't hurt you anymore"  
  
"It's not me I'm worried about, It's Buffy. They never laid a finger on me, Buffy made sure of that. She kept me safe but she couldn't protect herself" said Dawn sadly, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead, "Please Angel, just take us somewhere quiet and safe. Don't let them find her again" pleaded Dawn, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Shh...don't get upset. We can go back to my place then I'll call Giles and a doctor because Buffy needs medical help and I want you checked out as well."  
  
Dawn nodded her agreement and Angel started back up the car and drove off, regularly glancing into the rear view mirror to check on them.  
  
Dawn seemed to be all right, well she didn't appeared to be injured and she looked healthy. Buffy however was causing him great concern. She hadn't spoken, looked really thin and frail and was badly beat up. She didn't even seem to know where she was the only thing she seemed to recognise was Dawn.  
  
Angel knew this case was far from over, he had rescued them but he still needed to find out who the Nestla were working for and why they were taken in the first place and also if they were still in danger. He was almost certain they were but his thoughts were interrupted when Dawn spoke.  
  
"How long have we been missing?"  
  
"Six months" answered Angel and he heard Dawn gasp out loud.  
  
"I knew we'd been gone awhile but I didn't think it was that long" Dawn looked back down at her crying sister and sighed deeply, "I'm so sorry, Buffy" she breathed, hugging her more tightly then continued to try and comfort her with soothing words and gentle caresses. "You'll be better soon, you'll see"  
  
"Does she ever talk back to you?" asked Angel, curiously.  
  
"Not anymore. I'm sure she can still understand me though. I speak to her all the time I like to think it comforts her, she used to tell me it did"  
  
"I'm sure it helps her a lot. Dawn when was the last time she spoke?"  
  
"Not sure, about three months ago I guess. She doesn't even scream anymore" replied Dawn, pain etched on her face as she leant down and kissed Buffy again.  
  
"She used to scream?" said Angel, feeling more saddened and horrified with each question Dawn answered. He could only imagine what Buffy must of gone through in order to cause her to shut down and stop speaking. "For awhile it was all she did. She never stopped even when they brought her back"  
  
"Brought her back?"  
  
"The things that kidnapped us, they used to take Buffy away for hours and that's when I would hear her scream. She'd usually stop when they brought her back to me but one time she screamed continuously for weeks" Dawn wiped away the tears that were now falling freely down her face and Angel found himself having to fight back his own tears.  
  
"Dawn, I'm sorry that must have been awful..."  
  
"It was beyond awful, I thought she was going die. Angel, she won't die, will she?" cried Dawn.  
  
"No" answered Angel quickly, "She won't and I swear I'm going to find whoever did this and they will pay." he promised and he meant every word.  
  
"Eventually she stopped screaming even when they took her away and now she just whimpers and sometimes cries"  
  
"Dawn, did they ever take you anywhere?" asked Angel, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"No, not ever. Buffy never let them. The first time they tried to take me, Buffy killed one of the them and then they took her somewhere and when she came back she told me that I was safe" said Dawn, her gaze firmly fixed on her sister's trembling form, "She'd made a deal to let them do anything they wanted to her as long they didn't come near me. I told her to take it back but she wouldn't."  
  
"Dawn, it's not your fault"  
  
"No? Because it sure as hell feels like it. Look at her and look at me. I'm fine while she can't even bare to speak" snapped Dawn, her cries rapidly forming into sobs.  
  
"Still not your fault" repeated Angel, wanting to be able comfort her properly but he was driving so it made it difficult.  
  
"She was protecting me and I tired to protect her...Angel...I did..." she sobbed.  
  
"I know you did, try to calm down"  
  
Dawn's worsening sobs suddenly caused Buffy's eyes to fly open and she bolted upright from Dawn's lap, reaching up to her sister's tear stricken face. Her eyes then shot over towards Angel and she began snarling.  
  
"No, Buffy I'm okay. Angel's not upsetting me" said Dawn, trying her best to smile.  
  
Buffy pulled Dawn to her and Dawn rested her head on Buffy's shoulder while Buffy wiped the remained of her tears away. "Sorry Angel, she's confused. She doesn't mean it" apologised Dawn, knowing the icy stare Buffy would be directing at Angel.  
  
"It's okay, I understand" Angel turned his head around slightly, "Buffy, I would never hurt Dawn or you" he said sincerely but gained no reply from Buffy as she had turned all her attention back to Dawn.  
  
-----  
  
By the time Angel arrived back at the offices and his apartment, Dawn was fast asleep and Buffy had her eyes closed although he was almost sure she was still awake. Angel opened the car door on Buffy's side first as he knew there's was no way she was going to let Dawn out first.  
  
"Were here" Angel said softly, he offered his hand to Buffy, who's eyes opened wide the second he spoke, "Come on" he smiled and Buffy took his hand but didn't make eye contact with him and he felt her body tense while helping her out the car.  
  
Dawn woke when Buffy had moved and she scooted along the back seat to follow her out. Angel reached down to help her up but his hand was quickly blocked by Buffy's.  
  
"Probably best I don't touch you, Dawn" said Angel, realising that protecting Dawn was all Buffy knew and that she saw anyone other than Dawn as a danger. Angel smiled again at Buffy slowly placing her hand down back at her side.  
  
"Good idea" replied Dawn, getting herself out the car.  
  
Angel walked them both through the offices and down to his apartment, saying a silent thank you that Cordelia and Wesley hadn't been in the office. He didn't think Buffy would have been able to handle more people.  
  
"Take a seat" smiled Angel, gesturing towards the table and chairs in kitchen, "I'll just go make some phone calls then how about I fix you both something to eat? You must be starving"  
  
"Thanks" replied Dawn.  
  
Buffy said nothing. Her eyes were darting about the apartment like she was scanning her new surroundings for any signs of hidden danger.  
  
Angel returned from ringing Giles and a doctor to find the girls sat next to each in the kitchen. Dawn was sat with her chair turned to face Buffy's, speaking softly to her the same way she had done in the car.  
  
Buffy herself was sat with her legs pulled up and her head resting on her knees while she watched her sister.  
  
"Giles is on his way so is the doctor"  
  
Dawn nodded.

---

TBC! Please let me know what you think! the next part will be added soon!


End file.
